Tokyo Apocalypse
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: El mundo está en proceso de destrucción, los humanos son devorados y vuelven como muertos, el fin está cerca. Pero ellos no se rendirán, pues su amistad es más fuerte que cualquier tonto apocalipsis. ¡Acompáñalos en esta gran aventura apocalíptica!
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo apocalipse

CAPITULO 1: EL ATAQUE COMIENZA

Dos chicas y un chico, todos de 18 años, estaban platicando en un salón de taller en japón, las dos chicas estaban con el uniforme de su escuela, una de ellas tenía cabello castaño oscuro, ojos violeta y piel pálida, medía 1.64, traía un parche en su ojo derecho y su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la espalda media, la otra tenía el cabello de color marrón claro, ojos grises y piel normal, su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza y media 1.49, el chico medía 1.68, su cabello y ojos eran negros, su cabello era corto y traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo

- Oi, Nee-tian, ¡estoy muy aburrida! - dijo la de el ojo violeta - Ya quiero que llegue el receso...¡aunque no podremos comer de todas formas! jijijijiji

- Alessandra, no lo digas tan alto - dijo la ojigris

- ¿Por qué Marya-chan? Hasta Kaneki-kun me apoya - dijo infantilmente Alessandra

- ¿Tal vez por el hecho de que hay palomas rondando por aquí últimamente?

- Ah...touché

- Alessandra-chan, Marya-chan, ¿podemos continuar nuestro trabajo? - preguntó Kaneki nervioso

- Gomene Kaneki-kun, olvidé que eres nuevo con eso de ser...un ghoul - dijo Alessandra susurrando eso último

La cosa es que los tres chicos eran especiales, Marya era una ghoul mientras que Kaneki y Alessandra eran medio ghoul, un ghoul es un ser con apariencia humana, ellos viven de comer carne humana y ocultarse en la sociedad, los ghoul son más fuertes y ágiles que un humano normal, sin contar que tienen una habilidad llamada Kagune que es distinta para cada Ghoul, un medio ghoul es algo muy raro y casi imposible, pero son más fuertes que un Ghoul completo

- Vaya, recuerdo el día de mi desgracia... - susurró Alessandra melancólica

- Ya la perdimos de nuevo, ¡tierra llamando a Neko! Sip, la perdimos

- ¿Marya-chan?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo es que Alessandra-chan se volvió ghoul? Nunca me ha dicho - susurró Kaneki

- Verás, es algo muy delicado y le provoca estos "ataques de melancolía" como ella los nombra, Ale, hace mucho tiempo, salía con un muchacho, obviamente supe que era un ghoul desde que lo conocí, pero pude ver que se querían como si no importara que fueran de distintas razas, un día Ale sufrió un... accidente, los médicos declararon que solo un transplante de órganos la podría salvar - contestó Marya en voz alta ya que no había nadie más en el salón ya que acababa de sonar el timbre de receso

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Ale necesitaba dos órganos distintos, un hígado y un corazón sin contar que ella había quedado ciega a menos de que se le transplantaran los ojos por otros, naturalmente, nadie se ofreció a el transplante… al menos hasta que el muchacho se ofreció, ya que sabía que ella vivía muy lejos de el resto de su familia y no llegarían a tiempo aún si lo quisieran.

- Supongo que el chico...ya sabes

- Si, falleció por el transplante, Ale faltó a la escuela por cerca de dos meses, al principio por la rehabilitación, pero después, mientras yo visitaba la cafetería de Ainteku, vi que alguien estaba en un callejón, su olor me era inconfundible, era el del muchacho, cosa rara, pues yo ya sabía que había muerto, entonces me acerqué y ví que era Ale, quien había perdido la cordura y atacado a alguien, mas había algo raro en sus ojos, no era el que sólo uno de sus ojos fuera violeta mientras el otro era negro, pues me la esperaba, lo raro era su Kagune, era... Bueno, eso mejor lo descubres tu

- Era el Kagune...¿ del muchacho?- preguntó Kaneki inseguro

- ¡Si!- dijo Alessandra levantandose de su asiento enojada -¡tu mejor callate Marya!

- ¡Uy!- contesto Marya levantando las manos- lo siento…

- No importa- la corto Ale sentandose de nuevo - es solo que... Aun lo extraño...

- Lo entiendo- dijo Marya rodeandola con un brazo

Lo siguiente fue un silencio incomodo entre los tres, hasta que decidieron irse.

- Vámonos- dijo Kaneki levantandose, al tiempo que recogia sus cosas- estoy cansado

Nadie contesto.

Los tres bajaron en completo silencio las escaleras. Aun cuando pudieron haber hablado una vez dentro de la cafeteria, las voces de los demás hubieran ahogado su conversacion.

Ninguno intento comer.

- Lo siento- empezó a decir Kaneki

- Cierra la boca- lo corto Ale en tono cortante

- Ale-chan el no tiene la culpa...

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA DIJE!- grito haciendo que más de la mitad de la gente detuviera la conversación.

Segundos después la otra mitad también dejo de hablar.

Pero no era precisamente por la voz de Alessandra.

Era un crujido que venía desde fuera.

Lo siguiente la voz del director sonando por los alta-voces, repartidos en los muros de la cafetería

- Se les pide a todos los estudiantes que se reúnan en el auditorio- dijo con una voz monótona pero en ella habia un deje de preocupacion- todos al auditorio- dicho esto se cerró el micrófono y todos empezaron a salir de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué creen que sea?- preguntó Marya levantando sus cosas

- Ni idea- le respondió Ale levantandose

La puerta era un mar de cabezas que sobresalían brazos que se empujaban y zapatos rechinando contra el suelo.

Cuando por fin desapareció una considerable cantidad de personas de la puerta, los tres amigos salieron.

El auditorio era una sala de al menos seis metros cuadrados con un techo de mosaicos color café claro y una tarima de madera al frente.

En la tarima habia tres sillas ocupadas. El director ocupaba una, la subdirectora otra y el prefecto la tercera.

Antes de que pudieran comenzar a hablar se oyó un crujido.

Era la puerta de uno de los salones forzandose y a continuación el estallido de una ventana

Inmediatamente después del estallido, no podía faltar la bola de personas, corriendo a la puerta para bajar a ver que era lo que pasaba

- ¡No es peligroso! - gritó la subdirectora

Pero fué muy tarde, los tres solo observaban cómo es que varios alumnos eran mordidos por otros alumnos que estaban cubierto de sangre con ojos blanquecinos

- Marya… las chicas...Ana, Tina, Marie, Valeria, Gina… hay que encontrarlas… esto me recuerda a… - pero no continuó al ver que muchos de sus compañeros caían inertes al suelo

- También hay que encontrar a Hide y Touka-chan …

- Ale, Kaneki… ahora hay que irnos, estoy segura de que ya se fueron de aquí, sus olores no están presentes

- Ha-Hai... - susurró la ojivioleta

Los tres decidieron correr en dirección de la salida...pero ya estaba bloqueada por esos horripilantes muertos vivientes

- Hay que ir a la azotea, no nos alcanzarán ahí

- Bien, Ale, Kaneki, sujetense, saltaremos lo más alto que podamos para llegar

- Una... Dos... Ya - Ale y Marya saltaron, jalando a Kaneki con ellas, alcanzaron la azotea con gracia y se asomaron a ver el otro lado, por todos lados había humo, gritos y alarmas retumbaban por toda la ciudad, entonces lo supieron, el Apocalipsis había llegado

Phew, nuevo proyecto, si quieren ver como son los personajes, vean mi página de FB: Nahomi Yokai, esperamos que les guste

nahomi Yokai, fuera

Sayonara!


	2. Capitulo 2: el plan

Capítulo 2: El plan

Ale, Marya y Kaneki se encontraban en el frío suelo de la azotea, sentados y respirando pesadamente, pensando en qué hacer ahora que estaban en un lugar "seguro", cuando se calmaron lograron escuchar una respiración tan suave que un humano normal no lo hubiese oído, Maria dirigió una mirada precavida hacia atrás, ahí vieron a una chica de baja estatura, grandes ojos onix y cabello negro atado en dos pequeñas coletas, Alessandra frunció el ceño en dirección a Marya, quien encogió los hombros y negaba con la cabeza, por lo que ella bufó antes de dirigirse a la chica

- ¿Tina?

La chica levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz tan familiar

- ¿A-ale? ¿Marya? ¿Kaneki?

Las dos asintieron precavidamente, Kaneki inmediatamente se acercó a ayudarla a levantarse, Tina agradeció silenciosamente

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó la pelinegra  
>- Tomando el sol - respondió la ojivioleta sarcásticamente - Escondiéndonos, baka<br>- Ay, bueno, tampoco debes ser mala conmigo- susurró Tina con un puchero

Alessandra de repente jaló a Marya con ella hacia un extremo de la azotea antes de gritarle a susurros

- ¡Dijiste que se habían ido!  
>- Dije que no los olía<p>

Alessandra negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a los dos pelinegros

- ¿Tienen un plan?  
>- Si, ya sabes, en cuanto me enteré que todo mundo estaba muriendo a mi alrededor hice un plan super Wow - dijo Tina<br>- Ok, ok, se que me merecía esa Tina, pero ahora no es momento de bromas ¿alguien sabe qué deberíamos hacer?  
>- Podríamos empezar buscando alimentos - comentó Kaneki - Hide leía muchos mangas sobre apocalipsis y decía que eso, buscar refugio y armas son las primeras cosas que hacer<br>- Si hablamos de refugio podríamos ir a mi casa, es uno de los barrios menos poblados de Tokio - sugirió Alessandra - Chiyoda no queda muy lejos de aquí de todos modos...bueno, nunca he ido a pie hasta allá...  
>- Bien, ya tenemos donde quedarnos, si hablamos de armas y comida podemos ir a la cafetería por alimento y a los talleres de deportes por cosas para defenderse - dijo Marya<br>- Yo funciono bien con cuchillos, destornilladores y katanas - dijo Ale  
>- Yo traigo mi navaja y también me sirven los cuchillos - dijo Tina<br>- Yo buscaré un arco o ballesta, nunca sé qué puedo encontrar ¿Y tu, Kaneki?  
>- Y-yo...usaré lo que sea, no me especializo en armas…<br>- Está bien, nos separaremos en parejas, Ale y Tina van a ir a la cocina para buscar comida, vean si pueden encontrar donde guardarla y Kaneki viene conmigo a buscar cualquier tipo de arma posible, ¿entendido?

Los tres mencionados asintieron, Ale y Tina se fueron, dejando a Kaneki y a Marya en la azotea

- ¿Kaneki?  
>- ¿Si, Marya-chan?<br>- No uses tu kagune ni por accidente, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los muerdan  
>- Ni siquiera puedo usarlo…<br>- No me importa, solo controlate, Ale y yo sabemos que te puedes descontrolar muy fácil con el olor a sangre  
>- Está bien, tendré cuidado<br>- Vamos, si tardamos mucho podemos ya no encontrar nada

*Con Alessandra y Tina*

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar ésto?  
>- No se y no me importa<br>- ¿Cómo puede no importarte? Hay gente que conocemos que están muer-eh, lo que sea que estén ¿y a ti te vale un bledo?  
>- Nunca dije que ellos no me importaran, dije que no me importa cómo llegamos a esta situación, no es cómo si pudiésemos volver en el tiempo para revertirlo, Tina<br>- Ah…mira, ya llegamos - dijo Tina intentando empujar la puerta de la cafetería -No abre  
>- ¿Pero qué…? - Alessandra intentó abrirla también, con el mismo resultado - Tsk, tendré que usarla - Alessandra alzó su mano y la pasó por su espalda, sujetando algo firmemente y sacando un arma, una katana enfundada<br>- ¿Ale?  
>- ¿Si?<br>- ¿Qué hacía una katana en tu uniforme?  
>- ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es que una mujer camine sola por la calle de noche? La uso para protegerme<br>- Claaaaaro

Alessandra no contestó, solo usó la katana para deslizarla entre ambas puertas y algo cayó pesadamente, al abrir la puerta vieron que había un pedazo de madera enorme que había bloqueado la puerta, más al parecer no había nadie dentro, sólo un montón de cuerpos en una esquina.

- Puaj - soltó Tina - ¿Qué hace todo eso aquí?  
>- ¿Pues que esperabas de una apocalipsis zombie? ¿que sepultaran alegremente los cuerpos de sus compañeros? - dijo Ale con -sarcasmo<br>- ¡Uy! lo siento - se disculpó la otra  
>- Como sea, tomemos lo que necesitamos y salgamos de aquí<p>

Sin decir una palabra más, ambas se dirigieron al refrigerador. Llenaron sus mochilas de comidas hasta que casi explotaron y en cuanto se disponían a salir…

*Con Marya y Kaneki*

- ¡Vaya! ¡Nunca supe que hubieran armas aquí!  
>- Creo de no ser por todo esto, jamás nos hubiéramos enterado<br>- Lo se

Marya se dirige a la bodega que está junto al gimnasio. Genial: tiene candado

- Joder - suelta ella sin preocuparse de que la escuchen. Bueno ¿a quién le importan unas cuantas malas palabras en el fin del mundo?  
>- ¿Que sucede? - pregunta Kaneki acercándose a ella por detrás<br>- Esta cerrado - le contesto ella  
>- Ah claro - dice él a espaldas de la chica - Dejame.<p>

Acto seguido Kaneki introduce con cuidado una mano en el cabello de Marya, quitando un delgado pasador negro y entregandoselo a la chica.

- Eso pensaba hacer - dice ella con expresión desafiante en el rostro.

Unos cuantos segundos después, la puerta de la bodega está abierta.

- Wow - exclama Marya nada más echar un vistazo. Hay repisas del suelo al techo repletas de armas: katanas, espadas, lanzas y si; arcos. Arcos de metal, de colores, adornados con pequeñas alas en las esquinas, con dibujos en el centro, con carcaj incluido y flechas perfectas con cuchillas y con puntas. Perfecto.

Sin pensarselo dos veces, la chica se dirige hacia los arcos y elige uno negro de aspecto letal con carcaj y flechas con cuchilla.

- ¿No piensas usar al menos un arma Kaneki? - le dice ella al notar que se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta  
>- La verdad es que no se usar nada - contesta esta bajando la mirada.<p>

La de ojos grises se dirige a donde estan las espadas y coge una mediana, nada muy elaborado para que le siente bien

- Doble filo y no tan corta - dice esta entregándole la espada por la empuñadura - Solo no dejes que se te acerquen mucho.

Un poco incómodo con su arma, kaneki lanza un suspiro cansado y se dirige junto a las repisas donde estaban los cuchillos, tomo uno corto y se lo metió en el cinto del pantalón antes de pasarle uno a Marya que se lo ató con un cinto al muslo debajo de la falda antes de salir del gimnasio. Dejando abierta la bodega de las armas.

*Con Tina*

Tina giró la esquina con la mochila pegada al pecho, estaba un poco desubicada, un momento estaba saliendo de la cafetería y al siguiente estaba corriendo de una furiosa hidra de muertos vivientes, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Alessandra

- Perfecto, lo que necesitaba, estoy sola y sin un lugar a donde ir - bufó molesta antes de sacar su navaja - Al menos todavía tengo un arma... ¡Mi celular!

Tina sacó su celular y marcó al número de Alessandra, esperó unos segundos escuchando el tono de espera antes de oír que alguien tomaba, sin embargo no era Alessandra

- ¿Hola? - preguntó la voz en un susurro  
>- ¿Quien eres? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Alessandra? - reclamó Tina<br>- ¿Tina, eres tu? Soy Ana, Alessandra me había prestado mi celular antes de que... Esto...pasara - respondió la voz un poco confundida  
>- Dime donde estas, intentaré ir a buscarte<br>- Estoy en... ¡AH, ALEJATE, AUXILIO! - Se escuchó que el celular que caía y colgaba la llamada, un grito se escuchó en el piso de arriba  
>- ¿Ana? ¡¿Ana?! Genial, debo encontrarla a ella y a Alessandra rápido, espero que no sea tarde<p>

Tina sacó el cuchillo de la navaja y avanzó rápida y sigilosamente por las escaleras, teniendo la suerte de no toparse con ningún zombie en el camino

- Escuché en el fondo que algo burbujeaba, debe estar en el laboratorio, suele estar ahí en el receso

Se dirigió a el laboratorio de química, encontró a una chica arrodillada frente a un cuerpo al que le brotaba sangre de la frente, la chica tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos café, tenía un bisturí bastante largo en la mano, esta era Ana, quien al ver a Tina se levantó y la vio a los ojos

- Tina...  
>- Hola Ana<br>- ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que no había nadie más en la escuela  
>- Pues aquí nos tienes<br>- ¿Nos?  
>- Si, Kaneki, Marya y Alessandra se encuentran en algún lugar de la escuela<br>- ¿Y qué esperamos? Hay que encontrarlos  
>- Tienes razón, hasta donde se Alessandra está sola<p>

Ambas salieron del salón y comenzaron un recorrido veloz por la escuela

*Con Alessandra*

De un corte limpio un craneo de zombie cayó partido a la mitad, Alessandra continuó caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, una horda la había separado de Tina, pero por lo que olía, ella seguía viva

- Que asco, mi katana no me será útil por mucho tiempo, le falta filo, creo que tendré que apurarme a llegar a mi casa para tener mis katanas

Ale continuó corriendo por un rato doblando por esquinas y pasillos que no recordaba pero no se detuvo. Al girar bruscamente en una esquina se dio de golpe con Kaneki, cayendo ambos al suelo.

- Mierda ¿Quisieran levantarse? - dijo Marya evidentemente estresada - no me ayudaran mucho allí sentados  
>- Oye, no es mi culpa que se metieran en mi camino, Marya, estoy buscando a Tina<br>- Y nosotros los estábamos buscando ¿Qué le pasó a Tina?  
>- La perdí en el camino, fuimos atacadas<br>- Genial, ahora hay una chica que apenas se sabe defender corriendo por la escuela con muchos muertos - soltó Marya que ahora parecía realmente irritada. Nunca se había llevado bien con Tina - Increíble

Tanto Kaneki como Ale la fulminaron con la mirada. No era el momento de pensar en las personas con la que te llevas bien, era momento de pensar en todos

- Cálmate - le dijo Ale - solo hay que encontrarla, la llamaré a su celular... Joder, joder, joder ¡¿y mi celular?!  
>- Te llamaré - dice Kaneki sacando su celular y después al marcar el número de Alessandra, una canción de Imagine Dragons suena al otro lado del pasillo. Cerca del laboratorio.<p>

- Vaya...eso fue rápido - murmuró la ghoul de un ojo solo ojo  
>- Chicos, por aquí - llamó Tina con Ana detrás de ella<br>- Bien, ya podemos salir - comentó Marya suspirando  
>- Bien, ¿tienes algún arma, Ana? -<br>- N-no  
>- Toma<p>

Marya le lanzó a Ana un cuchillo

- ¡¿Q-quieres matarme?!  
>- Ojalá…<br>- ¡¿Ehhhhh?!

- Vámonos, mientras antes nos vayamos, antes llegaremos a mi casa - dijo Alessandra antes de que se mataran entre sí

CONTINUARA...

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Esperamos que si, nuestras historias van a tardar un tiempo en actualizarse debido a la escuela (malditos proyectos y exámenes!) Pero haremos lo que podamos, ¡hasta la proxima!**

**Nahomi Yokai, fuera**


	3. Aviso

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Hola, Nahomi aquí, lamento decepcionarlos, pero ésto no es un capítulo, sino un aviso, he decidido reescribir la historia ya que, si bien estaba teniendo algo de éxito, no me estaba gustando como quedaba, he llegado a un punto en el que ya no se qué hacer ni como llevar los siguientes capítulos para que sean como yo quería, eso, sumado con el hecho de que Marya ya no escribe conmigo me ha demostrado que yo debo reescribir la historia, la cual será, probablemente, diferente a ésta, ya que he estado trabajando en mejorar mi estilo de escritura para ser más consistente en lo que los personajes hacen, porque, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero los personajes no parecen muy impactados por que el apocalipsis había comenzado, también está la cosa de que nunca están demasiado en un lugar, hacemos la historia avanzar demasiado rápido, por su propio bien debo reiniciar su escritura con mi propio toque./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Quiero spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"agradecer a /spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" . ?uid=69506"span style="font-variant: small-caps; color: black;"The Joker/span/a, ya que él es un lector que me ha brindado información que yo no sabía acerca de los zombies; y a MissDisgraces, quien me estuvo sermoneando un buen rato sobre argumentos y sobre razonamientos, ya que, cuando iniciamos la historia, no dimos razones ni explicaciones para nadie, me aseguraré de cambiar eso./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"La historia irá por el título de 'El diario de los perdidos'' y tomaré una perspectiva diferente, diablos, hasta el inicio será diferente XD, no se incluirán a los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul en esa versión, estará puramente hecha con OC's con poderes de Ghoul, también dejaré que los lectores creen a sus propios personajes si desean sumarse a la aventura, así que, de nuevo, lamento decepcionarlos, y espero que me sigan en la nueva aventura que voy a escribir, pueden esperar que el primer capítulo salga algún día de ésta semana.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Nahomi Yokai, Fueraspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Hasta la Próxima!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Sayonaraspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p 


End file.
